


Color Shops

by kams_log



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Businessman Dean, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Teacher Benny, Writer Castiel, beginning relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU - You see in color when you find your soulmate. </p><p>Dean is twenty-seven years old. He's pretty much given up on the idea of ever finding a soulmate, or seeing in color. If people believed that fate would guide soulmates to each other, then Dean was convinced time was working against him.</p><p>So, of course, the moment he gives up, he doesn't just meet his soulmate. </p><p>He meets both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Shops

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL MY SISTER'S FAULT. FYI.
> 
> Also, I really want to continue this. So if enough people like it, I'll absolutely make it into a series. 
> 
> so PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Dean cursed as he punched in the keys to his phone. It was the newest smartphone on the market. Sam had been begging him to upgrade for a long time, and Dean never would have listened if his job didn’t make it a requirement.

 _Damn Zachariah_ , Dean swore again as he fiddled with the settings. He wasn’t incompetent with technology. Far from it. He was paid to know it well, be able to sell the highest performing mechanics without batting an eye. He knew the technical issues, how the tiniest microchips worked at their core.

But it didn’t make _Apple_ any nicer to play with.

He grumbled and stopped walking, glancing up to make sure that he wasn’t about to walk into anyone. Maybe playing with his new phone while wandering through the mall wasn’t the best idea in the world, but he was in a rush. Sue him.

The mall was crowded for a Sunday. Dean shouldn’t have expected any less, seeing at least a dozen teenagers rushing between clothing and gaming stores, checking out the latest merchandise to add to their shelves. But even from his vantage point in the middle of the hall, he could see several couples wandering hand in hand, pointing at the different signs and smiling at each other giddily.

Dean knew what they were giddy about. They could see the colors of the signs. They were pointing out the differences they’d never seen before.

“I always thought _Apple_ was red, you know?” One boy was saying to a girl, who was nodding enthusiastically. “Why would an apple be silver and white? Or blue?”

Dean sighed and glanced down. He had no idea what any of those colors meant. Sam had tried to explain what it was like, finally seeing colors for the first time after finding your soulmate.

“It’s like the world explodes _everywhere_ , Dean. It’s just… It’s suddenly so big. And bright. There’s nothing like it.”

Dean didn’t know what to say to that. So he didn’t. All he knew was that he’d spent twenty-seven years living in a gray world, and he was beginning to give up on the idea of the ‘soulmate’ theory. If he had one, he was pretty sure he would have met them already. There weren’t many stories of people finding their soulmates when they were in their forties and fifties. There were some, but it definitely wasn’t common.

People believed it was fate, that people were destined to be together and would find each other when the ‘time was right.’ Well, Dean was convinced time was against him. He wasn’t about to get his hopes up.

He stood still and punched in a few more keys, finally managing to find the personal settings so he could fix all the issues the employees had been unable to do for him. He needed to focus and get back home. He had a meeting and presentation at seven the next morning. Normally, Dean would find a way to reschedule if it was with anyone else. But it was with his boss, and Zachariah was already determined to give him enough hell as it was.

Dean sighed as he reconfigured the lock settings, ready to give up until he got home, when a body suddenly rammed into his shoulder.

“What the he--” Dean started to exclaim, spinning around to glare at the teens who’d shoved past him, when his vision--.

His breath caught in his throat. He choked and stared. It was everywhere. The colors--there were colors _everywhere_. The heat of tears started to pool in his eyes, adrenaline rushing through his body as his shocked senses tried to catch up.

He looked at the _Apple_ sign. Blue. That’s what blue looked like. He stared down at his suit. Black and white. Red tie.

He covered his mouth, hoping that it would somehow control his breathing again.

It took him all of a second to realize what it meant. His head snapped up and he screamed, “ _Color!_ ”

Dean had heard the exact same thing exclaimed when he was younger. It was almost an unwritten code now, among everyone. When someone saw their soulmate, what else were they going to say?

Now when it was shouted, at random, everyone seemed to know to get out of the way, let the people find each other quickly.

He heard another shout across the hall as the customers suddenly started shuffling out of the way, parting like the red sea to each side of the mall.

Dean didn’t wait for them to get out of the way. He started pushing, shoving. He didn’t mean to be rude, but only one thought filled his mind. _Soulmate. Oh my God, I saw my soulmate_. After twenty-seven damn years, he’d just seen his soulmate. He didn’t even know what they looked like, who they were.

His heart pounded, echoing loudly in his ears as sweat beaded on his forehead.

“ _Color!_ ” Another shout. Dean hesitated for only half a moment. The voice was male. Definitely male. Dean blinked and stared, the crowd finally thinning until Dean stood alone in the center.

Well, almost alone. He stared as two men ran straight for him, stopping only when they all stood together in a damn triangle, staring at each other like they’d been the victims of some kind of prank.

It was two guys. Two of them.

They looked absolutely nothing alike, only close in height. The burly one was dressed in a fleece overcoat. Dean could see suspenders. The second one wore a long trenchcoat. He had wild dark hair and a piercing gaze. Both of them had the brightest, and bluest-- _dear God they were both blue_ \--eyes Dean had ever seen.

“Color?” The second one asked, running his hand through his hair. The first one, suspenders, nodded curtly. Their eyes widened and looked at Dean. He nodded sharply.

“Color.”

“But,” the first one argued, “three?”

Dean choked on a laugh and ran a hand over his face.

“So, uh, maybe we should talk about this.”

They nodded.

“Anybody like coffee?”

…

Their names were Benny Lafitte and Castiel Novak. Color or not, they were both drop dead gorgeous. They both had full faces, high cheekbones, blue eyes that could kill. Benny had a soft presence about him, cautious and quiet. But after one cup of coffee, Dean and Castiel both learned he had a wicked sense of humor.

Castiel, on the other hand, was stiff and prickly at first. He seemed highly skeptical of what had happened, but even he couldn’t deny that they were the only ones who’d seen color. It had to be all three of them, no matter how odd or unusual it seemed.

By the time they had ordered bakery treats, they’d all started to settle and grow comfortable around one another.

Benny was a kindergarten teacher. Castiel was a writer. Dean was a businessman stuck working the corporate ladder. They couldn’t be more different. Even Dean wondered if this was some kind of fluke.

But they were… perfect. Of course, they were all human, Dean understood that. But they were pretty damn close. And they were kind too, even when one of the servers walked past and accidentally spilled someone else’s coffee across their laps. Dean was blushing scarlet at the heat against his legs, but Cas had quickly dashed off to find a dozen napkins to help the worst of it. Benny, meanwhile, cracked had to crack the joke they were all thinking.

“So, this their way of helpin’ us get to the important events?”

“Too soon,” Castiel grumbled, but they could all see the beginning twists of a smile on his face.

They sat there for several hours. Dean wasn’t even sure. All he knew was that his meeting and presentation was long forgotten, just a detail in the back of his mind. All he could focus on was the men in front of him, the men who were his soulmates. Two of them.

He had a lingering thought, an idea that settled comfortably in his mind long after they parted ways and shared their numbers. He thought about it even as he laid in bed and stared at the ceiling.

He wouldn’t mind looking at them for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> me: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> and yes. this is my ot3.


End file.
